I Love You, But Not Your Sister
by pipsqueak66
Summary: A little twist on "The Heat is On." Things go differently than in the movie. Starting at the party Fiona throws. Please R&R Holly J./Declan. Holly J POV.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, But Not Your Sister

Chapter One

"_I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" _I turned storming out of the loft. I had absolutely no clue where I was going, but I needed to get out of the house. I was slightly aware of Jane following behind me, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. My blood was boiling, I could feel my face burning as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Holly J!" Jane called behind me when we got to the lobby "Holly J where are we going?"

"I don't know," I shot back at her.

"Hey!" she pulled my arm spinning me around "I know you're upset. But that does not mean you can be a jerk." We were standing on the corner of the street with hundreds of people pushing past us.

"Jane…" I trailed off falling into her arms.

She hugged me, "It's going to be okay. I promise. Everything will work out."

"Even asleep you're prepared." I picked my head up off the table. Where was I?

Oh, right - work.

"Sorry, I got in late," I murmured "or was it early?"

"Kudos, you'll fit in the tv world."

"We're going live," she called to the workers, listening to her earpiece "we're going live people. Oh, Holly J, take the day off. You seem out of it."

I bolted out of the studio. Half surprised that I was allowed to take the day off and also ecstatic that I got the day off to clear my head. There were so many places I could go, so many things I could see. It was New York for goodness sake, whatever you wanted could be found here. But all I wanted was Declan. I wasn't going to be the one looking for him, if he wanted me he could find me.

Declan wouldn't have trouble finding me, considering I was going back to the loft. I didn't have my own room, because Jane was taking the guest room so I was staying in Declan's room.

Facing Fiona was the least of my worries as I listened for the _ding _of the elevator and padded across the tiled entryway.

"Look who returns," Fiona giggled without looking up from the newest issue of Vogue. "B.T.W. he's not here."

"Great," I turned around my heels clicking against the tile as I made my way up the staircase, "but the witch is."

"Fiona!" _Crap! _Declan was back. He couldn't see me like this. I was a disaster! The fight the broke out downstairs became muffled as I closed the bathroom door and slid down my back against the wall.

"You're so inconsiderate!" _Inconsiderate?_ Fiona was calling Declan inconsiderate? After everything she's done? Declan wasn't inconsiderate, he'd been there for her always their entire lives.

"Holly J!" I groaned leaning my smacking my head against the granite countertop. "Holly J! Please." Thinking about what had happened yesterday and how Declan was trying to fix it made me cry all over again. I didn't deserve him, he was perfect. And I was terrible.

I couldn't say that it was completely my fault. He had been choosing his sister over me, and even though I respected that they needed time, it was also hard to deal with her. He said that I was his number one and then treated me terribly.

"Holly J," his knuckles tapped lightly against the door.

"Go away," my voice cracked.

"Holly J."

"What?"

He sighed, "we need to talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about. We've talked," I crossed my arms even though he couldn't see.

"We've barely talked."

"Maybe you've just barely listened," I shot back at him. Then I started crying all over again into a hand towel.

"You're right. And that's part of what we need to discuss," he murmured "please come out."

I stood up, looking in the mirror. I looked terrible, lack of sleep was catching up with me and black traces of mascara leaked down on my cheeks.

"Holly J?"

"I look terrible," I wiped the mascara off my face and took a deep breath.

"You could never look terrible," it was a cliché of a line. But when Declan said it I felt my heart speed up and couldn't help but smile.

I whipped open the door so hard it slammed into the wall, "Okay, I'm out."

"Holly J, listen."

"No, you listen. I'm sick of this! I don't want to sound all conceded or anything, but I'm heartbroken, Declan. Do you have any idea how it feels when your boyfriend, picks his sister over you?"

I'd never seen Declan cry before. But when he did I felt my heart crack. Is this how he felt when I was crying? I pushed past him sitting down on the bed and pulling my knees to my chest. He sat down next to me, leaning into the pillows.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," I muttered.

"I deserve it."

"No," I turned to face him "you don't. I'm just…" I trailed off. I couldn't put what I was feeling into words.

"Holly J, you mean more to me than anyone else in the world and I never thought I would be such a jerk, especially to you. I don't deserve you, but please, take me back Holly J."

"Okay," I murmured smirking "but this is your last chance."

"I love you, Holly J."

"I love y - " I was interrupted by a crash and the sound of a scream.

"Fiona!"

**R&R please! I hope you liked it? As for the cliffy what would Degrassi be without a little drama? **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't like blood.

I hate blood.

"Fiona!" Declan bolted out of the room skipping the stairs two at a time, murmuring things like "oh god" and "what happened?" to Fiona who lay with the shattered mirror in the foyer.

She was completely out of it, going on and on about things to the point where I didn't know what she was saying.

"Holly J!" I snapped out of my thoughts immediately and focused in on the situation. Fiona was bleeding heavily out of her head on the right side near her temple. Not to mention all the cuts dripping on to the marble from her arms and legs.

"What should I do?"

"Call for help! Hurry!" I scrambled around them and flew into the kitchen.

"Where's the phone?" I screamed, not actually wanting an answer, throwing magazines and newspapers. Tossing blankets pillows searching for the little black device that could potentially save a life.

"Holly J!"

"I'm looking, dammit!" I snapped back! "I can't find the damn phone!"

"It's in the library," he called, much calmer this time. I barreled down the hall, loosing my footing on the slippery tile as I tried to turn the corner.

9-1-1 the phone beeped back at me.

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered to the receiver as it rang.

"New York Pol-"

"Yes? Hello! She's hurt, she er fell or something and now she's like knocked out and I don't know bleeding and stuff."

"Is she conscious?" the operator asked calmly.

"I just said no! Just send some help!" I paced back and forth anxiously.

"We're sending an officer to your location," she informed me, "will you be requiring any other type of assistance today, miss?"

"No, thanks." I slammed the receiver down and blasted back to Declan. Where I was greeted by the second surprise of the day.

"She's going to be fine," I insisted "I promise."

"You don't know that," he retorted.

"And you don't know _that._ I'm trying to be supportive here, Declan. I don't know what else to say."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Mr. Coin? You can visit your sister now."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's stable. We put her on medication to ease the plain and stop some of the swelling. We're sure she'll be fine, but just to be sure we'll keep her over night."

"I'm going to go see her," Declan walked slowly, dragging his feet across the floor.

"Doctor?" I asked "be honest with me, is she going to be 100% better?"

"Are you family?" I hadn't expected him to ask.

"Well, no. But Declan is my boyfriend, and they'd want me to know –"

"Sorry, Mr. Coin is not here with you, and you're not a relative. I can't release any more information, hospital protocol."

"Right," I mumbled.

I turned around to find Declan, sitting on Fiona's bed, his hand enclosing hers. And I had the weirdest feeling, like I wasn't _supposed _to be there.

A/N Sorry it's sooooooo short! I have finals tomorrow so I have to study, but I wanted to update at least one story tonight! Reviews are adored! Thanks!


End file.
